Mistletoe
by MattxIshida
Summary: A fluffy Mimato Christmas songfic. Read and Review!


This is my new story, a song fic actually. I hope you like it. I know it isn't Christmas yet but i wrote this cause i like this song and was in a mood to post something.

I do not own digimon and this song 'Mistletoe' by Justin Bieber

**Lily** : this is dedicated to you. I know this isn't good enough but i promise next one will be better than this. Love you my angel

* * *

_**Matt's Pov**_

_It's the most beautiful time of the year,_

_Lights fill the streets spreading so much cheer,_

_I should be playing in the winter snow,_

_But Ima be under the mistletoe._

I sit staring out of the window watching the snow. The streets lined with lights and the house covered in them. The beauty of it all reminds me of her. But the winter's beauty is no contest with hers. She is so beautiful on the inside as well as the out. I'm snapped out of my trance when my brother Tk pops up in front of the window telling me to come outside. I just shake my head to tell him no. I'm just gonna sit and wait for her.

_I don't wanna miss out on the holiday,_

_But I can't stop staring at your face,_

_I should be playing in the winter snow,_

_But Ima be under the mistletoe._

_With you, shawty with you You,_

_shawty with you,You, under the mistletoe_

I probably should go outside and hangout with Tk. We would have a snowball fight like we do every Christmas Eve with friends when it snows. It's a holiday tradition. But I just can't stop opening my phone to look at my background. It was a picture of us. It was right after our first date.

**FlashBack**

_**I was walking her home when it started to pour. We both ran to her house and we were soaked by the time we got there. Once we got into her house I got her to take a picture with me. When she turned to me after the picture, she had the most beautiful smile that I couldn't help myself I just had to kiss her.**_

**End FlashBack**

Just thinking about the kiss makes me want her to be under the mistletoe with me.

_Everyone's gathering around the fire,_

_Chestnuts roasting like a hot July,_

_I should be chillin' with my folks,_

_I know,But Ima be under the mistletoe._

Other digidestines have the fire going and I swear it smells like they're roasting chestnuts. Tai and Sora are having a lovey-dovey moment and are practically making out on the couch. Watching them like this reminds me of Mimi and I, and how I'm feeling so incomplete without her. Tk and Kari are enjoying snow fighting with Davis, Izzy and Yolie. I know I should be back there with them, but I gonna stay here on the couch until she gets here.

_Word on the streets Santa's coming tonight,_

_Reindeer flying thru the sky so high,_

_I should be making a list,_

_I know,But Ima be under the mistletoe._

_With you, shawty with you, With you, shawty with you,_

_With you, under the mistletoe,_

_With you, shawty with you, With you, shawty with you,_

_With you, under the mistletoe._

It's Christmas Eve so Santa should be here tonight. I chuckled and thought I didn't even make a list for him. He probably already knows what I want though. Cause all I want is her to be right by my side.

_Aye love, the Wise Men follow the star,_

_The way I follow my heart,_

_And they led me to a miracle._

_Aye love, don't you buy me nothing,_

_'Cause I am feeling one thing,_

_Your lips on my lips, That's a Merry Merry Christmas._

You know how they say that the Wise Men followed the North Star to baby Jesus. Well I think my heart was like the North Star and she was my baby Jesus. She was my savior. She showed me a whole new side of me I didn't know existed. So I told her not to buy me anything this year. She was my Christmas present this year. All I want is a kiss.

_It's the most beautiful time of the year,_

_Lights fill the streets spreading so much cheer,_

_I should be playing in the winter snow,_

_But Ima be under the mistletoe._

_I don't wanna miss out on the holiday,_

_But I can't stop staring at your face,_

_I should be playing in the winter snow,_

_But Ima be under the mistletoe._

I heard a knock on the door. So I got up to answer it. When I opened it there she was. The most beautiful person I know. She looked so cute standing outside with the snow falling on her that I stopped and stared for a good minute before she cleared her throat and broke the trance. I smiled at her and pointed up. "Hey Mimi, mistletoe."

_With you, shawty with you,_

_With you, shawty with you,_

_With you, under the mistletoe._

_With you, shawty with you,_

_With you, shawty with you,_

_With you, under the mistletoe, yeah._

She smiled up at me. "Well of course." She said before placing her lips on mine. I love kissing this girl. She makes everything better. She makes me the happiest I have ever been. She pulled back all too soon for my liking so placed my hands on the side of her face and brought her lips back to mine.

_Kiss me underneath the mistletoe,_

_Show me baby that you love me so,_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh._

_Kiss me underneath the mistletoe,_

_Show me baby that you love me so._

I pulled back and smiled at her "Merry Christmas Mimi, I love you."

"I love you too Matt" She giggled giving me another kiss

* * *

Read and Review :))))


End file.
